


Locked in Love

by AdmantCrow



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Booty Calls, Chastity Device, Crests (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Cuddling, F/F, Femdom, Friends to Lovers, Love, Messing around with the beast crest ideas, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Role Reversal, Rough Kissing, Sex, Slow Burn, horny marianne is powerful, of a kind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmantCrow/pseuds/AdmantCrow
Summary: One night, in the middle of a march, Marianne calls Hilda to her tent for a very specific reason.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

Hilda yawned, wishing she’d brought a coat on the short walk to Marianne’s tent. She’d just been relaxing in her tent, utterly worn out from the long march toward Byleth and Garreg Mach’s next destination, when Lorenz had called her out, bringing a message from Marianne, her best friend.

“She said to give you this.” Lorenz told her, handing her a little handwritten note. “She seemed a little… off, so to speak, so you should probably check if she’s okay.” Hilda nodded as she took the note.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure she’s fine.” Hilda laughed a little, but she did feel a pang of worry for her best friend. She had seemed a little unfocused in the last week or so during the march, but Hilda had assumed it was just fatigue, or something like that. Lorenz went off, and so Hilda checked the note.

_“I’d like your company for tonight, Hilda._ _\- Marianne.”_

It was a little strange for her to contact her this way, but Hilda didn’t think much of it. Honestly, she was perfectly happy to spend any time with Marianne she could. Since, well… Honestly, things were a little complicated regarding Marianne, at least in Hilda’s head. She’d had a crush on her when they were both students, but only really developed those feelings in the last months before the Empire invaded. But, now that they were together again, and  _ especially _ because of the further beauty Marianne had become, Hilda was still head over heels for her. And she still loved spending time with her as her best friend, but being around Marianne was a little awkward, since, honestly, Hilda had no idea how to put a voice to those feelings.

But now was not the time to think on such things, for she had reached Marianne’s tent. She tapped on its front flap, waiting. Within moments, Marianne opened up, garbed in just a nightgown, making Hilda’s heart skip a beat.

“A-Ah, hello, H-Hilda.” Marianne said, holding the tent flap open for her friend to enter. Hilda smiled, stepping into the small tent. Not much was laid out, just her pack, her usual dress, and her sleeping bag bedding. Marianne gestured for her to sit on the bedding.

They talked for a little bit, just small talk, nothing more. Marianne seemed… distracted, somewhat, and Hilda knew that something was up. Whatever she called her in for, it was something important. That, at least, was clear.

“So, Marianne.” Hilda sighed, stretching a little. “What’d you need me for tonight, anyway?” Marianne stiffened up at her question, clasping her hands tightly out of what seemed like nerves. Hilda cocked her head, confused. “Marianne?”

“I-I won't dance around the p-point.” Marianne said nervously. “Hilda, I want to, um, well… make love to you.” Hilda’s brain promptly turned off, staring blankly at Marianne after her insane question. Marianne didn’t say anything, just watching her half-terrified. Eventually, Hilda’s head rebooted and she managed to force out a response.

“Y-Y-You want to have s-sex!?” Hilda stifled a yell, realising Marianne’s tent neighbours could probably hear. Marianne, face scarlet, nodded.

“Y-Yes, that is pretty much the short of it.” Marianne said shortly. Hilda opened her mouth and closed it again, trying to find something to say, but she just couldn’t find it. “I need… it.” She added, shifting her weight in a very specific way. Now that she knew why she wanted her here, Hilda was seeing Marianne in a very certain way. Her hair was down, tumbling over her shoulders in a very seductive way. Her nightgown was rather short, showing much of her rather soft, lovely thighs. She looked damned good, and both of them knew it. What the hell was Hilda supposed to say in response!? Of course she wanted to make love to Marianne, but this wasn’t something one just did on a whim!

“So you want a booty call, is what you’re saying?” Hilda asked, her heart pounding. Not her smartest response. This wasn’t exactly she thought would happen, or how she thought pursuing a relationship with Marianne would entail, but what could she say? No? When Marianne was right here, looking absolutely radiant?

“I-In different terms, y-yes.” Marianne replied, averting her gaze. She was closer, now - when had she gotten closer, actually? Her hand was resting on Hilda’s arm, and she could feel the warmth radiating from it. What was happening? Was this actually happening!? Hilda could feel how hard her heart was pounding, the itching feeling budding between her thighs. Goddess, she wanted this.

“I’m going to b-be honest with you, H-Hilda.” Marianne murmured, her hands moving up her arm, stroking lightly at her slender neck. “I need this so badly. Sex… is all I can think about.” Her face was even closer, to the point Hilda could see just about every detail of her beautiful, radiant face. Hilda opened her mouth to say something, anything, but all came out was a ragged sigh. Unbidden, her hands rose to cup Marianne’s cheeks, the want practically radiating between them. “Do… you want me to stop?” Marianne sighed, nails lighting scratching at Hilda’s neck. “I don’t want to ruin-”

“No.” Hilda said outright. “No, I don’t care at all.” She’d been so attracted to Marianne for so long, even more so now that they’d been reunited. She’d grown so beautiful, and now… she wanted to have sex? What other option did she have? “Goddess, Marianne, I need you just as much.” There were no more words necessary, at least in Marianne’s opinion. Her hands slid around to the back of Hilda’s head, pulling her lips tightly against her own. Hilda groaned as she felt her body press against Marianne’s, followed by a surprised noise as Marianne pushed her back onto the bedding, straddling her belly. Questions briefly flared in Hilda’s head, as she felt that Marianne was wearing something somewhat firm beneath her gown, but that question was gone once Marianne lent down and her assault of kisses began once more on her neck. Hilda couldn’t think straight - all she could actually do was kiss back, her finger interlacing with Marianne’s messy hair. What the hell was actually happening? Was she really going to bang Marianne? She was so caught up with this thought pattern that she barely registered Marianne moving downwards, kissing down her neck. Her kisses were growing lower, and lower, and before she knew it, Marianne was poised between her thighs, yet hesitating. Hilda forced her head to look up, visibly panting from anticipation.

“W-What is it?” Hilda asked, rocking her hips ever so slightly. Damn, was she really this horny for Marianne? All it had taken were a few kisses and she opening her legs.

“Is… this okay?” Marianne asked once again, nervously running her hands up and down Hilda’s legs, the object of her affections writhing under her surprisingly skilled hands. Hilda forced herself to look up, visibly panting from Marianne’s touch. 

“Just  _ do _ me, Mari.  _ Please. _ ” 

In an instant, Marianne pulled up Hilda’s skirt, tugging down her underwear and discarding it to the size. Hilda, heart pounding so hard it hurt, expected her to just stroke her already dripping lips as a start, but no; the second her pussy was exposed, Marianne grabbed Hilda’s hips and pushed her head as closely against her as possible, her tongue giving Hilda’s clit a huge lick. Hilda clasped a hand over her mouth, stifling a deep moan as Marianne went to town between her legs, growing in speed already. 

“H-Holy sh-shit…” Hilda sighed, holding an arm to her mouth to stifle her moans as she grabbed at one of her breasts to heighten the sensations. She didn’t know what she expected from Marianne doing her, but it wasn’t this. She was wild, absolutely wild, the pace of her tongue like an out of control cart. Hilda was a person who liked to take her time, at least when she masturbated, but this… this wasn’t bad at all. Marianne’s pace was so wild, so need-filled, that Hilda’s climax hit her with all the unexpected power of a bolting horse.

“M-M-Marianne…!” Hilda groaned into her arm, her legs locking around Marianne’s head as she orgasmed, her back arching violently. Her spasms continued for some time, as Marianne didn’t cease straight away - her tongue kept busy, pushing Hilda almost too far, until she gripped Marianne’s head tightly, prompting her to stop before she started screaming from the overstimulation. Marianne (reluctantly) pulled away from Hilda’s crotch, a decidedly still hungry look etched on her usually gentle features. “S-Sorry.” Hilda laughed weakly. “J-Just a bit much.” 

“I-I apologize.” Marianne murmured, sitting up a little. Hilda waved her off, catching her breath slowly.

“D-Don’t.” Hilda told her. “Y-You just did a real good number on me, really. A-Anyway, now that you’ve partaken in the snack that I am what was that all about, h-huh?” Hilda gasped, propping herself up. Marianne wiped her mouth, hands resting on her legs. “I mean, we all need a little relief now and then, but you, of all people?” Marianne just laughed, somewhat unconvincingly, gripping the end of her nightgown. 

“W-Well, after t-that, I suppose this isn’t much,but, um… do you mind if I take this off? I-It’s relevant, I promise!” Hilda nodded almost instantly,her mouth hanging a little open from the prospect of a naked Marianne right before her.

“G-G-Go ahead!!” Hilda said probably a little too loudly. Marianne slowly nodded back, and in an instant, pulled the gown over her head, leaving her naked. Well, mostly.

She wasn’t wearing anything beneath her gown, expect one curious thing. Wrapped around her hips and between her legs was a steel device, painted black. Hilda felt her eyes go big, seeing Marianne’s bare form in all its glory. The curve of her chest and behind, her slightly defined hips, her perfect skin. Marianne’s face grew red, but she didn’t seem nearly embarrassed about being naked in front of the mostly clothed Hilda then she expected.

_ “What the fuck is that?” _ Hilda said, her eyes zooming in on the strange metal garb covering her pelvis. 

“I haven’t been able to finish for two weeks, ever since we left the monastery.” Marianne admitted. “That’s why I need something, anything that was like it. I-I thought getting someone off might do… something about this ravenous need I-I cannot do anything about.”

“C-Can I?” Hilda asked nervously, and Marianne sheepishly nodded. Hilda carefully ran her hands over the belt locked over Marianne, trying to find any point of accessibility. There seemed to be enough openings in the device for her to carry out any… needed business, but outside that, she was locked up. Marianne shuddered under her fingers, a testament to how needy she truly was - even the slightest touch of her legs, or even on the metal itself, seemed to drive her to further heights. All that was preventing her from being freed from this prison was a tiny, silver lock. 

“I won’t lie, Marianne.” Hilda said, playing with the tiny lock between her fingers. “Seeing you all hot and bothered, locked up with a hope in hell of getting in...that’s almost as much of a turn on as what you just did to me!” Marianne looked away, clearly a little embarrassed about being so exposed, but there was something… horny about her expression? Hilda let go and settled back as Marianne began to speak. 

“I-I won’t lie, there is a bit of a thrill in a-all this. B-Back at the monastery, um, before we left, it actually felt  _ really _ good to lock myself up, knowing I’m trapped for weeks. Though.” She added, hand slipping between her legs once more, signs of frustration slipping out. “S-Some of the appeals h-has w-worn off a little. That’s half the reason I c-called for you t-tonight. Two weeks of denial, coupled with my… situation.” Hilda couldn’t help but giggle a little, making Marianne frown as she withdrew her hand. 

“Sorry. S-So, um, how did this all, uh… happen?” Hilda said slowly, gesturing to Marianne’s mostly bare form. Marianne looked down at her bedding, her hands listlessly tugging at the lock that denied her.

“U-Um, well, with my… c-condition, of my C-Crest, in the last year, things have gotten… a lot worse. Not that I was r-running around wanting to take a bite out of people, b-but I started getting… cravings. Sometimes I’d get hungry, or have these great bursts of energy. S-Sometimes, you’ve, um, seen on the battlefield how b-bloodthristy I can get at times.” Marianne trailed off, making Hilda cock her head.

“So, you locked your pussy up because you’re… hungry?” Marianne flashed a frustrated scowl at Hilda, which promptly shut her friend up. After Byleth and Marianne had gone out to deal with the allegations regarding Marianne, it had become a little more well-known among Marianne’s closer friends that her Crest gave her certain… cravings sometimes. So,every now and then one could see Marianne partaking in a large amount of meat in the cafeteria, or something akin to that. Though, Hilda felt she didn’t quite mean that kind of craving.

“D-Don’t be stupid.” Marianne murmured. “In the last few months, since being back at the monastery, I’ve been getting… other cravings. S-Sexual ones. A-And so, to n-not cause problems at my home, I started going to town to seek the services of certain… men and women of the night.” Her voice trailed off again, and Hilda just stared at her with a mix of amazement and incredulity.

“Marianne - our meek Marianne - went into town to go get some action?” She lent on an elbow, beaming at her best friend. “I’m impressed, Marianne. I never expected someone like you to be so knowledgeable about the  _ arts of the night _ . No wonder you ate me out so damn good!” Hilda’s teasing words made Marianne’s cheeks all the more scarlet.

“A-Anyway.” Marianne continued, ignoring Hilda’s teasing. “I became q-quite the repeat customer, and this o-one young man I often… required the services of came to know of my… needs without knowledge of my Crest. I told him about how often I needed, w-well, sex and how much thoughts and such consumed me. And so he recommended this one… back-alley store that could help me. And they told me t-this hell device would help!” Her words grew more frustrated as she continued, and Hilda couldn’t help but giggle.

“So you bought a chastity belt to try and curb your sex addiction?” Marianne pouted again at Hilda’s choice of words, but nodded nonetheless.

“Y-Yes, I suppose. I-I tried to make it work by having the broth-, u-um, establishment I frequently hold the key to, to prevent me getting off half the day, b-but then it became more of a, w-well, fetish thing to them. The men and women I visited at the e-establishment would use it to tease and deny me, and w-whilst that wasn’t a-awful, it wasn’t what I needed. So I had to take matters into my own hands.”

“And so you left the key at the monastery, and doomed yourself to denial for nearly a month total?” Marianne hesitantly nodded, hand listlessly going between her legs. “Honestly, in theory… that sounds pretty hot.”

“P-Pretty much.” She admitted. Hilda, watching Marianne fruitlessly attempt to get herself off, could feel her own need growing once more, and she shuffled closer to the girl she felt so much for, reaching out to stroke at her arm.

“So, did going down on me help settle you down?” Hilda laughed, rubbing her shoulder tenderly. Marianne rubbed her thighs together slightly, frowning as she did so.

“Not… as much as I hoped. Though it felt good to do… I dunno, something about all this.”

“Do you want to try again, then?” Hilda whispered, and Marianne’s eyes lit up with a few things Hilda had never seen in her meek friend’s eyes. Things that, well, excited her.

“Y-Yes! I-I mean… sure.” Hilda couldn’t help but grin at Marianne’s excitement. 

“Well, come here then.” Hilda said, patting her legs, prompting Marianne to half sit in her lap. Hilda slipped her arms behind Marianne’s neck, holding her close. Marianne didn’t wait - without warning, she pulled Hilda’s head close, gently, and locked lips. Compared to how she was when she went down on her earlier, Marianne’s kisses were far more gentle. Hilda wasn’t feeling as gentle, though. She broke the kiss, moving down to nibble and bite at her neck, drawing gasps of pain and pleasure out of Marianne. One hand gripped Marianne’s chest, squeezing tightly enough to make her groan, pushing her further and further. Satisfied, Hilda’s hand roamed further, coming to a rest at the front of her chastity belt, stroking the smooth metal lightly, which even then was enough to make her friend gasp.

“H-Hilda!” She groaned, pushing her face into Hilda’s neck. Gently, Hilda slid Marianne off her legs, lightly laying her on her back as her kisses moved downwards. Hilda kept her hand circling Marianne’s thighs and locked center, her hips rocking in response, as Hilda’s mouth reached her chest, kissing as much of her wonderful body as possible as Marianne writhed beneath her. Her touch remained light, her kisses rough, until Marianne finally threw up her hands, gripping the bedding as her hips rose out of instinct.

“Please!” Marianne gasped, spreading her legs wide. “Please, I need something, anything! I’m going to go, to go…” She trailed off as Hilda nibbled at her breast, and then began to work her way downwards. Finally, Hilda’s head reached between Marianne’s thighs, where the chastity belt held Marianne’s crippling lust. She was so wet, dripping down onto the bedding, and Hilda couldn’t blame her - two weeks of pent up horniness,  _ before _ Marianne’s crest condition - Hilda would’ve gone insane.

“A-Ah! Ngh, a-ah!” Marianne moaned, biting at the blanket to stifle her cries.Hilda felt a thrill run down her spine at the noises she was hearing - honestly, if Marianne’s pussy wasn’t locked away right now, Hilda would’ve been tempted to deny her anyway. She briefly considered if this whole situation was awakening something in her, before her fingernails scratched along Marianne’s tender inner thighs, and the blue-haired woman jerked her pelvis at the ceiling of the tent.

“A-Ah, damn it! I’m going to e-explode, H-Hilda, I-I-I need to, t-to, a-ah!” Her moans and sighs continued, Hilda withdrawing one hand to gently stroke between her own thighs.   
  
“W-What did you, ah, mean to say, M-Mari?” Hilda sighed, rubbing her clit in time with Marianne’s moans.

“I-I-I need to, a-ah! G-Get fucked. I need, a-ah, something in m-me. Goddess, I need to c-cum s-so much…!” Hilda groaned at the sound of Marianne’s pleading, a teasing smile playing out on her lips as she continued to stroke herself and Marianne’s thighs at the same time.

“W-Well, I g-guess you’ll have to wait a f-few more w-weeks until we g-get home.” Hilda told her softly, Marianne shaking her hips out of sheer frustration. Her eyelids fluttered open, looking at the domineering Hilda leering over her, with free access between  _ her  _ legs.

“T-That’s not fair, ah, a-at all…!” Marianne sighed.

“You’re right.” Hilda told her, arching her neck back as she hit a sweet spot. “B-But, I’m pretty lovely, so I’ll do whateverI can for you, my dear M-Marianne.” Marianne couldn’t even respond this time, she simply flopped back on her pillow, trying to keep as quiet as possible as Hilda tried to ravish her.

Their encounter continued for over an hour, with Hilda’s attempts to tease Marianne getting the object her affection nothing more than ever greater levels of desperation and pent-up need. Hidla spent much of her time between Marianne’s thighs, licking and stroking where thigh met her dripping need, though every now and then Marianne took initiative, forcing her onto her back, stripping her off more clothes and slipping a finger or two inside  _ her _ . This went back and forth for an hour, until both of them were completely naked, Marianne flat on her back, both hands gripping the front of the chastity device, desperately searching for access. Hilda was on her side, utterly spent from her fourth orgasm at Marianne’s maniacal power.

“F-F-Fuck!” Marianne swore, wacking the front of the belt. “That damn bastard didn’t know what the hell he was talking about when I got this!” Groaning again, she lightly pushed her friend onto her back, clambering on top of her to rest. Hilda sighed, looking up at the girl she was so hopelessly in love with.

“Hey.” Hilda murmured. Marianne looked over at her, and Hilda lent up a little to kiss her, her tongue parting Marianne’s lips. Marianne groaned slightly, shifting her weight so their chests pressed against each other. They stayed like that for a long while, tenderly making out, slowly wrapping their arms around one another. It was bliss; nothing more, nothing less. After a little, Hilda’s hands roamed Marianne’s back, moving downwards, tracing the curve of her hips, and then her behind. After a long while their lips slid apart once more, and Marianne's smile grew more bashful.

“You’re… so beautiful, Hilda.” Marianne sighed, lightly stroking the curve of Hilda’s breast. Hilda sighed, the little sensation proving quite nice. “Undeniably, w-well, sexy.” That was a little more than she expected.

“Means a lot, coming from you.” Hilda murmured, stroking her cheek. “Everytime I look at you, with that thing locked on, I just want to… bully you… more…” Hilda said slowly as their lips met once more. It was just so nice, in this moment. Being with Marianne, in such an intimate way. Different from the sex, different from the need they both had. It was just nice to be with her girlfriend-

No. No. This was wrong.

Hilda broke the kiss, looking away from Marianne. 

“S-Sorry.” Hilda murmured, letting go of her cheek.

“F-For…?” Marianne asked, worry on her face. 

“I’m being too familiar, I think.” Hilda laughed, feeling anxiety well up within her. Stupid. Stupid. Slowly, she sat up, Marianne climbing off of her. “You’re not my girlfriend, or anything. You needed a lay, and I shouldn’t be getting all mushy like this.”

“I-I don’t really mind, though.” Marianne admitted. “Being with you is far more… loving, then the brothel. N-Not that there was anything wrong with them, but when you touch me, it feels…” She didn’t finish her answer, but Hilda knew what she meant.

_ “Because I’m in love with you. _ ” Hilda thought desperately. She had to get somewhere with this. Somewhere. 

“Why me?” Hilda finally asked. “I mean, I know you said I was your best friend, but best friends don’t just platonically have sex or anything like that. I’m sure there was some infantry guy or gal you could just fuck around with and get what I just gave you in spades. So, um, why was it me?” She expected her to dodge the question, but Marianne just looked straight at her. 

“B-Because I c-care very much for you, H-Hilda. I d-don’t know exactly why, if it was simply primal need or s-something more, but… It had to be you.” This was too much. Too much. 

“I-I think I need to g-” Hilda was about to sit up, reaching for her clothes, when Marianne grabbed her arm tightly, a new look in her eyes.

“D-Don’t go.” Marianne whispered, Hilda’s heart thumping so loudly as she held her arm tightly. “Just hold me in your arms.” Marianne told her. “As long as you can, I just… want you to stay with me, Hilda.”

“Marianne, I-” Hilda stammered, forcing the words out. Marianne put her hand on her bare shoulder, holding her tightly.

“H-Hilda, I know what you’re going to say.” She murmured, Hilda silently following every word. “After what I just said, I can’t blame you at all.” She tried to smile at Hilda. “And I want to say yes. Goddess, I want to say yes. But with everything going on, with this damned crest, this damned torture device, and everything else… I don’t know if what I feel is just carnal desire, or what I want it to be.” It made sense, Hilda thought. Even if Marianne said, right now, that she felt the same, what if it was just her pussy talking? She’d probably think the same thing, in her situation. Hilda nodded, a smile spreading over her face once more.

“Just remember, if you do want to be with me, you won’t have to pay at the brothel anymore when you need your rocks off!” Hilda laughed, Marianne’s face going red once again. Snatching up a pillow to hold, Marianne pouted a little. The atmosphere felt a little less heavy, and a little of that anxiety left Hilda’s chest.

“S-Shut up. I’m, um, going to go to sleep soon, if that’s okay.” Hilda couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. After all, this night had been so unexpected and so wonderful, she didn’t want it to end and head back to her lonely tent, most likely to rub one out from residual horniness. An idea - a greedy one - formed in her mind, and she lent over to wrap an arm around Marianne..

“...Can I sleep with you?” Hilda finally said, stroking her shoulder. “I’ll wake up early, so we don’t find out you were using me as a booty call or anything.” She added teasingly, Marianne’s cheeks growing flushed once more.

“Of course, Hilda.” Marianne whispered, stroking Hilda’s hair. “I know I want that much, at least.” Hilda felt like her chest was going to burst, getting so close to where she wanted to be with Marianne, but being held back by (understandable) circumstance.

“And at least then, I don’t need to get re-dressed!” Hilda laughed, rubbing Marianne’s shoulder. Marianne just frowned, her cheeks tinged pink.

“U-um, do you, um, normally sleep naked?” Hilda just grinned.

“I guess I do when I sleep with beautiful, perpetually horned up women!” She laughed again, a little quieter, the pink on Marianne’s face spreading a bit further.

“A-Ah, r-right.” Without much more discussion, the two rearranged each other so they were next to each other on the bedding, which was more than a little cramped considering it was for one person. Not that being in close, skin-on-skin contact with Marianne was bad at all, but Hilda felt that only one person would probably end up with the blanket at one point. Hilda lay back on the pillow, Marianne, still sitting up, looking down on her fondly. “Good night then, Hilda.” Marianne smiled. She seemed to hesitate for a moment, and then she lent over to kiss Hilda’s cheek. Hilda just had a kind of goofy smile, pulling up the blanket to cover the two of them.

“Good night, Marianne.” And then the candle was out, plunging the two of them into darkness. A few minutes after that, Hilda felt Marianne shift behind her,and twitched as she wrapped an arm over her bare chest, pulling Hilda tightly against her as she sunk into sleep. She’d been briefly worried that the steel of the belt was going to be cold against her skin, but with everything they’d done, it was actually quite warm. Hilda just grinned at the wall, holding Marianne’s arm as drowsiness and fatigue fell over her. Sure, she was going to be exhausted for the march tomorrow, but did that matter? No! She just essentially had sex with the girl she fell for years ago, was on the cusp of a proper relationship, and even then was already sleeping with her! How could this possibly be a bad thing?

...There was the fear that lingered in her mind. She knew Marianne had called her here this night because she did have some kind of feelings towards Hilda, but was it actually romantic or just sexual need born out of her situations? What if when they returned to Garreg Mach, Marianne didn’t have those same feelings?

No. It wasn’t worth thinking about that now. She’d just spent a beautiful night, entangled with the girl she felt so much for. She couldn’t let her damned brain ruin that for her now. So, as sleep slowly began to overtake her, Hilda snuggled her back against Marianne, savouring every second she could, knowing that far too soon, dawn would come and she would have to whisk away, lest she started a scandal in the war camp.

_ “Marianne. _ ” Hilda thought to herself, listening to her light snores.  _ “I really, really love you. _ ” 

She just hoped she could say those words when they returned.

* * *

Marianne awoke as the sounds of activity rung about the camp. Rolling to her side, she found the left side of the bedding empty - Hilda must’ve left before people were wandering in the early morning. The memory of the night together sent a chill down a spine, and instinctively Marianne ran a hand between her legs. The belt was still there, shielding all from her desire and her wonderfully agonisingly aching pussy. Marianne sighed, flopping back onto her pillow.

All that kept her from going mad from her need, her locked away release, was the knowledge that once they returned to their home - where her room and that damned key still awaited? She could be with Hilda once more. Deal with the need between her legs, and deal with the feeling she couldn’t quite understand in her heart. Marianne sighed, wondering how long she could delay getting out of the tent for breakfast. Just the thoughts of her and Hilda,entangled together back home, sent a hand back between her legs and the other to her breast. She thought of Hilda, and it felt as if her body was on fire.

" _Hilda."_ Marianne thought desperately, spreading her legs further for access. _"I wish you were here still._ "

It was to be a long march, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Marianne couldn’t help but be a little disappointed. It’d been just over a month since she locked herself into the chastity belt, and it’d been just over a month since she’d been able to deal with the searing fire within her caused by her Crest. Once they had returned to Garreg Mach, Hilda had dragged Marianne back to the latters room, asking where she had kept the key to the belt. Marianne had dug it out of her draw (briefly thanking the Goddess that it was still there, though the silly thought it was gone sent a thrill between her thighs) - the moment she had, Hilda snatched it out of her hand, giving her that sweet, cheeky smile that Marianne loved so much.

“Now that that’s taken care of, I’m gonna take a nap.” She’d said, and Marianne had felt her jaw hit the floor. After the multiple encounter they’d had, it was clear that all the two of them wanted to do was, well,  _ fuck,  _ but Hilda just gave her a playful peck on the cheek and then she was gone, off to her own room, leaving Marianne alone with nothing but her need. It was only minutes after Hilda left that Marianne had more or less torn the dress off herself, leaving her naked sans the belt, trying to deal with this new level of denial, frustration, and excitement. After all, before it was a simple manner of geography preventing her from using the key. Now,  _ Hilda _ was the one keeping it from her. And the sheer fact of Hilda being the one stopping her from finally being able to get off… well, it simply made her want to get off all the more, didn’t it?

In her month of self-imposed chastity, she’d spent hours upon hour fruitlessly fighting the belt. Trying to tug apart the waistband, find a gap between her legs,  _ anything _ to get a fraction of pleasure. By two weeks in, she’d given up. But then again, today she’d been dealt the cruelest blow of all. Marianne bit at the sheets, concealing a loud moan as locked pleasure coursed through her, brought to heights she’d never felt possible. Trapped by another’s hand - by Hilda’s hand. She’d been turned on when the men and women of the brothel had used the belt on her, but it was nothing like this.

  
Goddess, there was  _ nothing _ like this.

* * *

The moment Hilda came into the room the next evening, Marianne was upon her. Literally. Hilda caught Marianne, her new lover wrapping her arms and legs around Hilda as she kissed her hard and fast. She was dressed in just her nightgown, but once their kiss moved to the bed, it was off in a moment, her form once again just clad in the belt. Goddess, Hilda thought, looking over her spread out body that she’d just deposited on the bed. She was such a beautiful woman. She kept this fact to herself, but when she’d been infatuated with Marianne as a student, she’d found her messy hair and general unkempt appearance pretty hot. And whilst now she was even more beautiful, this naked, needy mess of a woman in the palm of her hand’s was pretty much the most attractive thing Hilda had ever seen. Even as she watched, Marianne’s hand ran over the front of the belt, out of habit, her face contorting in desperation and need. Hilda honestly felt a little guilty for taking away her key last night.

“Hilda,  _ please _ .” Marianne moaned, pawing at the front of the belt a bit harder. “I can’t deal with it anymore, I just…” She groaned, her other hand joining it’s other in it’s futile attempts to touch herself.

Well, maybe only a little bit guilty. So, with great anticipation, Hilda withdrew the key, holding it out for Marianne. Her light-haired partner reached out to grab it, but Hilda withdrew her hand, Marianne squirming before her.

“First, a few rules.” Hilda said, holding the key tightly, watching Marianne kneeling on the bed watching desperately. “First, you get to nut when I decide, which is obvious.” Marianne nodded, that much being obvious. “Second, since I don’t want you to get yourself off the moment I unlock you, so I’m tying you to the bed.” 

“S-Sure.” Marianne sighed, stretching out her wrists to the head of the bed. Hilda got to work quickly, pulling out some short lengths of rope. As she bound her wrists to the bed, Hilda giggled a bit as Marianne sighed a bit. “W-Why do you have all this on hand?” Marianne asked, wriggling a bit from the feeling.

“I’m a kinky bitch.” Hilda remarked, the two young women giggling as she did so.

“Well I’m glad.” Marianne remarked as Hilda finished her work. “Because, u-um, I like when people do me like this.” She tugged on her bonds to underline her point. “The people at… that place did that to me a lot. They liked… doing all this to me.” Hilda gave her a long, hard look, but surprised her by leaning down to give her a light kiss on the lips.

“Well, you don’t have to think about ‘people’ doing that to you anymore.” Hilda whispered, running a thumb over Marianne’s lips, her lover’s mouth openings little in response. “You’ve got me to dominate you now, anyway.” Marianne’s eyes went real big, a few overexcited gasps escaping from her. “But don’t worry, my dear little Marianne.” She whispered, stroking her cheek softly. “You’ll get everything you want, and more.” Marianne’s eyes got a little bigger, her body twitching ever so slightly. “But first, let me just get comfy.” And so Marianne just had to watch as Hilda spent the next five minutes very slowly, very seductively, undressed for her. God, it felt weird doing this, Hilda thought. Normally when she slept around she let her partner do all the work for her. The way Marianne watched her, though - well, that made it all worth it, really. Soon enough she was totally naked, leaning forward to kiss Marianne, her lover trying to pull her whole body closer to her own. Looking down at Marianne, Hilda felt thrills run through her entire body. Dominating Marianne really was awakening something in her.

Honestly, it was a bigger issue to not just fuck her there and then.

“Now, um.” Hilda shrugged a little, holding up the little wet cloth. “I know you said you’ve been able to keep clean, but I thought you’d appreciate being cleaned up a little.” Marianne, blushing a little bit, nodded. Hilda looked down at Marianne’s crotch, seeing the little quivers and the sheer amount Marianne was dripping through the belt. She tenderly ran a finger over her hip, her body quivering from even that slightest touch. Goddess, she couldn’t keep this up any longer. “All right, I think I’ve kept you bottled up a bit too long, so…” She brandished the key once more, Marianne’s whole body reacted, the month of need creating new reactions. Hilda felt a thrill between her thighs. Yeah, this definitely had awoken something in her. Slowly, gently, Hilda put the key in the lock of the chastity belt. Pausing just for a moment, just to let Marianne’s desperation linger for a moment longer, Hilda turned the key in the lock, the little device popping open. Lifting her hips up for better access, Marianne sighed as Hilda quickly took the belt apart, sliding it out from under, finally exposing Marianne’s nether regions for the first time in over a month. Marianne craned her neck back, sighing gently as just the feeling of, well, anything touching her there was another to satisfy. Hilda held back a giggle as her hands and arms writhed a bit, her love biting her lips as she craved to touch herself, finally free in one way but denied another. Hilda turned her attention to the core of Marianne’s desire.

Like she’d said, she’d done a decent job keeping clean, but a month of no proper access came with some caveats. Just the excess of sweat and… everything else that had come due to being trapped, she was more than a little ripe. Marianne gently sighed again as Hilda got to work using the cloth to clean her up a little bit. She didn’t care that it was a little embarrassing, or how exposed she was to the girl she was so infatuated with. It just felt… good to be touched down there, even if it was so light. She groaned again as Hilda pushed a little more firmly against her.

“Don’t go finishing on me right away, Mari.” Hilda teased, Marianne straining against her bonds slightly.

“If I could, I would.” She murmured, feeling half-mad. It only took a few minutes for Hilda to clean her up to a satisfactory degree. Gods, if she was mad with need before, she felt mildly insane now. Before long, Hilda drew the cloth back, running a finger properly over the shaking girl’s thighs. Honestly, it seemed it was talking all she had to not do Marianne there and then. Glancing up at Marianne’s face, seeing the desire and love lighting up her eyes, Hilda knew she had her decision.    
  
Fuck it. 

“I think you’ve earned this, Marianne.” Hilda whispered, and as Marianne held her breath, she lent forward and ran her tongue across where nothing had touched for a month. She smelt and tasted a  _ little _ strong, but fuck it, Hilda didn’t care atall.

Marianne came almost immediately. Hilda’s tongue barely caressed her clit, and Marianne’s mind went utterly blank, her every muscle locking up as her body erupted like a volcano. Her jaw hung open, trapped in a silent scream as pleasure overwhelmed her like a tidal wave. Over a month of denial, of teasing and failure. All of that need, all of that pent-up longing and lust and everything in between, exploded out of her. Hilda didn’t let up - even after her tongue’s caress barely touched, she continued to stroke at Marianne’s core, pushing her further and further despite her mind-shattering orgasm. Within moments of the first ending, Hilda triggered her second orgasm, this time with Marianne letting out a low, long groan that almost shook the bed. It was good, it was  _ so  _ good, but it was almost too much. Her legs began to shake, her moans becoming more audible as she realised Hilda wasn’t going to stop. 

“H-Hilda, it’s too, it’s too, a-ah, Hilda!” Marianne moaned, body tossing and turning and fighting against the rope as Hilda continued to ravish her with her mouth. Hilda’s hands blindly moved up her body, groping at her chest, just pushing her further into the depths of pleasurable hell. As her assault continued, Hilda lowered one hand from her lover’s chest, slipping between her own thighs as she groaned into Marianne. As if Marianne would be the only one getting off right now. Hilda groaned into Marianne, pushing a finger inside herself. Her other grasped Marianne’s hip tightly, pulling her as close into her mouth as possible. Marianne was babbling nonsense, writhing as she was hopelessly toyed with. It was less a matter of her orgasming, and more a matter of when she  _ wasn’t _ . Through her moans, Hilda pulled herself from Marianne when she heard her love finally say something audible.

“I-I want to touch you, H-Hilda…!” Marianne gasped, straining against the ropes binding her. Hilda sat up, beaming at her.

“Well, you already got to nut, so I don’t see why not.” Hilda murmured, clambering up to straddle her chest as she began to untie Marianne’s wrists. Just out of reach of her head, Marianne stared at Hilda’s pussy, Hilda taking her time in untying her with no small amount of pleasure. In a moment, Marianne’s wrists were unbound, and then immediately reached for Hilda, but Hilda pushed her onto her back once more, smiling.

“Not so fast, Marianne.” She chided, running a hand over her belly. Marianne wriggled a little, suppressing a giggle. She didn't want Marianne to know how ticklish she was. “GIve me just a sec to get something.” And so Hilda got to her feet and strode across the room, digging through her bag for something or other. So, with little else to do whilst naked, Marianne sighed, closing her eyes as she lightly ran a hand over her exposed vagina. She didn’t touch it much - she knew if she did she’d lose control - but it just felt nice to actually mastubate for once. Not being touched, not being locked away. It was nice to have control.

But at the same time, it was nice to  _ be _ controlled.

“I was gonna ask if you need a break before the next section, but I think that questions been answered.” Surprisingly a little embarrassed, Marianne withdrew her hand from her folds, before looking up at Hilda, surprise surging through her as her protests died on her tongue.

“W-Where’d you get that!?” Marianne gasped, staring at the implement hanging from Hilda’s hips. Hilda just grinned, advancing upon Marianne who couldn’t do anything but open her legs once more in response.

“Oh, I got it for when I was fucking this guy last year.” Hilda said matter-of-factly, making Marianne laugh in surprise.

“Why’d you need something like that for him? After all, he didn’t need it.” She replied, half-joking as Hilda positioned herself between her legs.Marianne’s breathing grew more laboured as the idea of something so thick and solid in her grew. Her hand began to work between her legs a bit faster, the anticipation rising to new heights.

“I know he didn’t. I said I knew how to use it, right?” She whispered, now very close to Marianne, tugging her hand out of the way, and she pushed the strap-on inside her. Marianne was glad she was no longer bound. She grabbed Hilda’s shoulders, pulling her close so she could scream and moan into her as Hilda pushed in and out of her, growing in pace and intensity. There was nothing else like, nothing at all. Marianne loved being touched and stroked and bitten and licked, she loved all of that. But there was nothing like getting fucked like this. Her brain descended into a new layer of lust-fueled haze, one hand gripping the sheets tightly out of instinct.

But most of all, she was happy it was Hilda doing this to her.

“I love you!” She moaned, craning her neck backwards as her next orgasm neared. “O-Oh, Hilda, a-ah, I love you s-so much!” She moaned again, free hand going from the sheets to Hilda’s behind, gripping it probably a little too tightly. Hilda’s groans were so loud in her ears, just heightning everything that's happening right now.

“I love you so, Marianne.” Hilda groaned, hot breath tickling her ear and cheek, before leaning forward to kiss and nibble at it. Marianne screamed into Hilda’s shoulder, a smirk creeping over Hilda’s mouth as she realised she’d found another of Hilda’s spots.She bit harder, and that was enough for Marianne’s entire body to lock up, another orgasm coursing through her body.Hilda leant away.

The strap-on briefly slid out of Marianne, but once Hilda had pushed her stomach, it was within her once more, Hilda gripping her behind tightly as she took her from behind, more than a little roughly. As Marianne cared for her to be gentle. After her fifth or sixth orgasm (she was losing count though the haze), Marianne was grateful for this position, as she could actively scream and moan into the pillow. It was too much, far too much for her body to deal with, but she didn’t want to end. That was something Marianne was genuinely worried about - was her body actually capable of slowing down?

At the very least, it seemed her rate of cumming had slowed down. They banged in that position for some time, but very slightly, Marianne felt her body relax a little. It was less about the need to cum, the feeling of being locked away. No,now she could just really appreciate the fact that was having sex with Hilda, and that fact bloomed and wonderful feeling inside her chest.  _ She was having sex with Hilda. _ She grinned into the pillow, still groaning as Hilda thrust into her faster and faster. Hilda’s fingers gripped her behind a little harder Goddess, she honestly loved being denied and locked away from herself. But she missed this, missed this so much.  _ Being fucked _ . Maybe she did like sex a little too much, maybe her mind wandered too much, but right now she didn’t care. Marianne loved everything about this, and that was only compounded by Hilda being the one doing her. Hilda pulled almost all the way out of her, and then slammed back into her  _ hard _ , hitting some sweet spot Marianne didn’t know she had, her body arcing into a ‘C’ as a sudden orgasm hit her like a cart out of control. Her body quivering, she collapsed flat onto her stomach, slightly stunned from the force of her nut. Her hips tired, Hilda undid the strap on the implement, tugging it off and out of her. 

Goddess, Hilda thought to herself, she was close now. She could feel exhaustion gnawing at her,but there was no stopping with Marianne. Once the strap-on was thrown aside, Marianne pushed Hilda onto her back, crawling between her legs to pay back Hilda for all she’d done. It didn’t take long - her brief mastubation from before, coupled with the feeling of the strap-on had pushed Hilda to the brink long ago. Her fingers interlaced in Marianne’s hair, Hilda moaned out her orgasm as Marianne pushed three fingers inside her. She didn’t stop, either - probably to pay her back for the chain orgasm Hilda had given her in the first place. Clapping a hand over her mouth, Hilda half-screamed as another orgasm hit her, Marianne’s thrusting and licking sending her over the edge like never before. As she came, Marianne stopped licking, climbing up Hilda’s body as she continued to thrust her fingers inside, looking into her lover’s eyes as she finished.

“I love you s-so much.” Marianne gasped.

“I fucking love you too, Mari.” Hilda groaned, grabbing Marianne’s hair again to slam her lips against hers as her orgasm slowly began to fade, and Marianne’s finger slowly began to cease their plundering.

For a little while they just lay there, resting in the moment of post-orgasm. Marianne groaned a little bit, rubbing her cheek against Hilda’s round chest, her love giggling a bit as she ran a hand through her messy hair. Marianne turned over, her bright eyes looking at her in a strange, silly way. And then she just lent up and kissed her, different to the others. Not one fueled just by lust or need. Just love. Nothing more. Yawning a bit, Marianne got off Hilda’s chest, Hilda groaning a little in displeasure.

“How do you… go for so long…?” Hilda murmured, stretching her sore legs. Marianne giggled, sitting up as she stretched her arms, Hilda’s eyes glued to her soft, prominent chest.

“Some people are just built that way.” Marianne remarked with a curious smile. Hilda just shrugged, breathing heavily, slowly losing her grip on the sheets as the pleasure slowly ebbed away. Well, their first encounter had been enough of her answer, but she was sure now; Hilda had a number of sexual partners in the last five years, but none of them remotely held a candle to Marianne. She was head over heels for Marianne, and she knew it. The memory of their first encounter filtered through her mind, and it wasn’t long before Hilda’s hand slid down her smooth stomach, coming to rest between her legs. It felt good, getting herself off, giving Marianne a bit of a show.

“I love you.” Marianne whispered, watching her lover pleasure herself. Her hand stroked circles on Hilda’s belly, making her twitch a little.

“I, ah, love you too, Marianne.” Hilda sighed. Her breathing was growing shallower, her legs twitching, spreading ever further, exposing more and more of her. As her third orgasm approached, Hilda gasped loudly as Marianne lent down to kiss her, surprisingly gripping her wrist, tugging it away from her dripping core. Quickly enough, Marianne took hold of Hilda’s other wirst, pinning her to the bed gently.

“M-Mari..!” Hilda gasped, writhing in her grip. A cheeky smile spread over her face, playing up the situation. “Marianne, I’m so close, why’d you have to do that now?” She rocked her hips a little, trying to coax Marianne into pushing her over the brink she was on the verge of. But she knew it wasn’t going to work, at least now; There was something new on her love’s face. Still loving, still horny as all hell. But there was something devious, something almost monstrous in her eyes that she hadn’t seen before. Hilda struggled a little more, trying to get free.What was this strength!? Hilda gasped as Marianne held her wrists tightly with one hand, gripping at the roope with her other, rapidly bounding Hilda’s wrists above her head. There was that look in Marianne’s eyes, one she’d only glimpsed briefly on the battlefield, never like this. For the briefest, briefest moment, Hilda thought of Marianne’s Crest and grew afraid, but then she stroked her cheek, holding it gently as she looked down at her bound lover.

“Do you trust me, Hilda?” Marianne murmured, stroking her upper chest with her other hand. “That’d I never truly hurt you…?” She added, slowly, licking her lips almost hungrily. Gods,she was just so  _ hot _ like this.Hilda opened her mouth,trying to say yes, but nothing came out, just a small, very horny gasp. So she just nodded, Marianne's Smile growing wide.

And Hilda felt a terrifying thrill as she stared at the chastity belt in her hands. She found herself struggling, lust-fueled panic flaring through her as Marianne lifted up her hips, positioning the back on the belt behind her hips. During the time she’d slept around a little more, back in the Alliance during the war, Hilda had banged a guy who had a kink for chastity. It was… kind of weird, honestly, since it was more a part of his personality then just something that came up when they fucked. But as she lay there, letting Marianne slowly place the belt on her, she kind of understood it. The control, the need - it all felt heightened, almost maddening - and so fucking hot. Hilda tugged at her bonds - she could  _ possibly _ break out if she wanted to, turn the tables on Marianne, tease her like she did last night. As Marianne brought the belt together, sealing her in sans lock, Hilda wondered if Marianne could see just how wet she was now. Hilda didn’t know what she wanted to do now. The belt was on her, sans the lock. She’d been worried it wouldn’t fit her properly, and whilst it dug into her a little, it was barely uncomfortable. Hilda looked up at Marianne again, mouth just that little bit open, as Marianne looked down at her, running a hand over the front of the belt, Hilda’s legs spreading even from the idea of being touched.

“M-Mari…” Hilda sighed. Marianne’s smile only grew, this new Marianne advancing upon her with the final piece of the belt in her hand.

The lock.

“It’d be so easy, and then, and then…” Hilda’s groans grew as gently, Marianne slipped the lock into place, the only thing between Hilda and chastity was just the little force of Marianne’s fingers pushing the lock closed. Hilda couldn’t say anything, anything at all. She was torn between terror at the situation, and something else. Something… a lot stranger and exciting then she could work out. She simply held her breath and stared into Marianne lust-addled eyes, waiting to see if it was her turn to become Marianne’s prisoner.

_ “Goddess.”  _ Hilda thought to herself.  _ “I think I want to… _ ” And so she waited, at Marianne’s mercy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hilda yawned, stretching out on Marianne’s bed. It was a boring day, as luck would have it. Her love was out for the afternoon, patrolling the outer perimeter of Garreg Mach with Ignatz and Raphael. Hilda had had lunch, performed the utter least expected of her whilst training, and then decided to just laze around Marianne’s room, reading one of her many books whilst she waited for her to return. Well, attempting to read, but her attention slipped away at every attempt. Reading was never her thing, anyway, but there really wasn’t much else she could do whilst she waited for Marianne to return.

The other thing that was keepin her from foucssing was thinking about the mind-blowing sex they’d had a few nights before. Finally getting Marianne out of the belt, finally getting her off, and then what had happened after that - Marianne teasing her with threats of putting the belt on her, and the hours of lust-induced bonding that had followed - had been pretty much the only other thing on her mind ever since it had happened. For a long moment, she’d been pretty sure Marianne  _ was _ going to leave her locked in the belt, but after a few minutes of teasing, it seemed Marianne couldn’t help herself, taking it off Hilda before thoroughly having her way with her, and vice versa. Hilda sighed to herself, throwing the book aside as she flopped out on the bed again. There was no getting around it right now, with everything going on - she was horny as all hell.

Pushing a finger inside herself, Hilda groaned into the pillow, her free hand gripping the sheets tightly. Hilda wasn’t one to kid around to herself; she was by all rights a pretty horny person. She liked sex, she liked getting off, and everything in between. And in the five years she’d been back in home territory, fighting against the Empire, she’d slept around more than a little bit. And there was nothing wrong with that. But being with Marianne, being in love with her, having sex with her; it was different, it was something far more personal, and the thoughts of all that made Hilda getting herself off way, way better. And when she thought of the last time they’d made love, when they’d dominated each… Hilda gasped, covering her mouth to conceal another moan. When Marianne had been such a little motion from locking her into the chastity belt. Even thinking about it nearly pushed her right to edge there and then.

Hilda stopped mastubating, sighing a little as she took her hand out of her underwear, hips rocking ever so slightly from the pent-up need from her early stop. Was she really thinking about this? Everyone had their kinks, but the thoughts of the chastity belt had just  _ consumed _ her in the last few days. She didn’t really want to spend a month trapped in steel, like her partner had, but just to know the feeling of being trapped, even for a little bit.  _ Fuck it _ , she thought. Marianne wouldn’t be home for another hour or so. She had time.

Her eyes darted over to the cupboard, where she  _ knew _ Marianne kept the belt. Maybe she shouldn’t have jacked off a bit - a less lust-addled Hilda might’ve not thought about this. Or maybe she would’ve just thrown it on anyway. Before she changed her mind, Hilda got up out of the bed, moving quickly to the cupboard. Digging through the cupboard, she pulled the chastity belt out.

The belt. Hilda felt her heart pound with anticipation. The entire last week, ever since they’re encounter, Hilda’s mind had kept creeping back to when Marianne had been on the verge of locking her in it. On more than one occasion, when she was sleeping with Marianne, the thought of Marianne controlling her that way had kept her up, getting herself off more than a few times. Carrying it back, Hilda got back on the bed, looking it over from every angle. She’d gotten a taste of what it’d felt like, but she wondered what it’d been like for Marianne when she’d been dealing with her sex problems, to be locked up by the workers at the brothel, teased like there was no tomorrow. Thinking about that, well… She needed the belt on, now, or she really was just going to cum here and there. 

Throwing her underwear to the side of the bed, she briefly considered just wearing the belt with the rest of her outfit on, but that was a very different kind of feeling, more akin to when Marianne had worn the belt for a month on march, Hilda was here to just mess around and have fun, so getting naked seemed like the more fun route. Quickly stripping out of her outfit, Hilda stretched out upon the belt, shakingly reaching for the belt, sliding it under her hips, sighing as the cool steel met her warm body. Her hand hesitated before reaching for the lock, feeling like she’d forgotten something, but no, Hilda reassured herself. There was no danger.

Carefully, she slid the lock into place, but keeping it open, unlocked, as it required it to hold much of it together. And just like that, sans a tiny, hilariously small lock, she was in the belt again. Stretching out again, Hilda lightly brought a hand between her legs, stroking the front of the metal plate. It was a weird feeling, actually. It didn’t do much for her, at all really, but it still seemed to  _ do _ something, if that made sense. She really was locked up, wasn’t she? Briefly, Hilda thought about how much sex she’d had whilst away from Garreg Mach - with no small amount of humour, Hilda wondered if this would help her in the long run.

Nothing that would remotely get her off, but enough to just frustrate her to keep going. It drove her insane, to have her clit kept away by a mere millimeter or three of steel. It drove her more than insane, especially with how her clit felt like it was full of lightning magic.Sliding her other hand down to join her other, Hilda’s fingers worked their way around the belt, looking for any flaw in it’s defense of her pussy. She let a quiet sigh, hoping she wouldn’t be making  _ too _ much noise to cause someone coming to look. She pressed her palm tightly against the front of the belt, trying to force some pressure against herself, but there was nothing for it. 

“Damn, Marianne.” Hilda sighed, one hand moving to her chest, lightly playing with it as she continued her assault on the belt. “I think you got a pretty pricey one, this thing’s secure as…” Another moan slid out of her mouth as she pressed at where her thigh met her crotch, trying to just slide beneath the belt at its most secure point. What surprised her most was that the belt did more than just stop her from getting over the finish line, but the way it was pressing in on her, keeping her from ever possibly forgetting that she had what were essentially steel underwear. It was both wonderful, and maddening. 

She closed her eyes, imagining it wasn’t her hands trying to pluck at her imprisoned body, that it was Marianne teasing and tugging at her all over. 

It was too much, now. Her pussy felt like it was on fire, to the point her legs were quivering. Hilda had had a lot of sex in recent years, but she’d never felt something like this. She had to stop. Slowly, Hilda’s hands slowed, but it took  _ a lot _ of self-control to bring her hands to a stop.

Okay, she’d gotten  _ that _ kink out of her system, Hilda had decided. Without realising, she’d spent nearly an hour rolling and roiling on Marianne’s bed, desperately playing with herself in this fantasy. She knew she wasn’t that smart, but she could absolutely see this little fantasy becoming a habit - and that exciting habit becoming an addiction. She could feel how wet she was under the belt, and she honestly felt like she’d go mildly mad if she didn’t jack it right here, and right now - and if Marianne came home to her room during said session - why, that was just the bonus. Stretching her legs out, she tried to prop herself on her arms - not realising she was half off the bed, from all the moving around she’d done. Almost tumbling off the bed, she grabbed the headboard tightly with one hand, her hips and legs half banging into the bed as she did so. Scrambling back onto the bed, Hilda groaned, the stinging pain reverberating through her. Sighing, Hilda flopped back onto her stomach for a second until her leg stopped aching. Reaching a hand under her belly, she tried to blindly pat the part of her thigh she’d hit, not really thinking about it, when she accidentally grabbed at the front of her crotch, having half forgotten about the chastity belt in the moment of her accident.

_ Click. _

Panic flared through Hilda. She quickly rolled back over, hands scrambling to the little lock hanging at the top. It might’ve been something else, right? Something fell off the bed, right? Her heart both sank and spiked as she saw the little, insignificant lock was truly locked into place, stopping her from freeing herself from the grip of the belt. Hilda practically leaped out of bed, scanning the room quickly for the key. 

“Hilda, you fucking idiot.” She said to herself, under her breath. She should’ve found the key before messing around with the belt. A person with  _ any kind of intelligence _ would’ve done that. She searched her shelves, under the bed, her desk, even all her clothes drawers ( _ “When did she plan to wear all this nice lingerie? Where did she get it, for that matter?” Hilda briefly noted) _ , but the key was nowhere to be found. Genuine panic began to rise in Hilda’s chest. Where the hell could it be?

She barely wanted to admit how hot this fantasy gone wrong had become.

There was nothing else for it. Dropping backwards against the bed, Hilda gracefully fell onto her back, her hands already at her new prison before she hit the mattress. Hilda fought against the belt, gripping at the waistband and the front shield covering her. She pulled and tugged and scratched, but nothing worked. If she really dug into her skin, her hands could graze the edge of her lower lips, the very edge of where she needed pressure, stimulation. But that was all - the very edge. She could feel her heart banging wildly against her ribcage; she’d fucked up this time. Fucked up real bad. But despite all that, it’d a long, long while since she’d felt such a thrill. Her frantic, rapid beatings against the belt slowed, returning to the calmer, yet just as needy pawing as she tried to feel anything beneath the steel. How in the fuck had Marianne put up with this maddning sensation for a month, or longer? It wasn’t even the lack of sensation on her that was so powerful - it was just the fact she couldn’t. Rolling onto her stomach, Hilda tested her prison again, seeing if this new position made any kind difference. Her chest burned as she dragged it across the sheets, feeling incredibly aware of how hard her nipples were. She’d fucked up, fucked up bad - but worse things had happened.

_ Goddess,  _ Hilda thought to herself, slamming her palm against herself.  _ If Marianne walked in on me like this, I’d probably cum right here and then. _

And then, without any kind of warning, Marianne returned to her room to witness the results of Hilda’s misadventure. Unfortunately, the sight of Marianne seeing her in the midst of her mistake  _ did not _ make her cum right here and then.

Marianne stared at her, her mouth ever so slightly as she stared at her (almost) naked partner, splayed out on her bed, locked in  _ her own _ belt. Hilda froze, staring back at her with a mixture of mild terror and goofy embarrassment. What the hell was she meant to say? ‘Oh, I felt horny as hell, so I wanted to play around in your chastity belt, and then I got stuck?’. Well, that was what happened, but was that something she was about to say? Nah.

“Hilda…” Marianne said slowly, looking her up and down as Hilda sat up slowly. “What… What is…?”

“H-How did patrol go?” Hilda said with a total lack of casualness. Just act natural, Hilda. Just act natural. Marianne raised an eyebrow, striding over to the bedside.

“No issues, nothing to report. Gossiped with Annette a bit. How… How have you been?” Marianne tried to hide the smile, and the giggle that came across her face.

“O-Oh, y-you know.” Hilda replied, trying to hide her own giggle. “Hanging out, reading a little, messing about, you know, the usual.”

“Okay, let’s not dance around this.” Marianne said, leaning forward. Hilda barely had time to move, but in an instant Marianne’s hands were on her legs, stroking in that ever-tantalizing way. “How did you get locked up in that thing?” She smiled a little, again. “Wasn’t that my job?” Goddess, the way she said that made her heart thump. Hilda looked away, still not admitting to the fact that she fucked up. Marianne sighed, still circling her thighs, before reaching into her pocket with one hand - Hilda’s heart thumping even harder when she saw the key emerge in said hand. “Hilda…?” She murmured, playing with the key in her fingers. It took all of her self control and her devotion to her attitude to not wrestle the key out of her hand right there and then.

“I fucked up, okay? Thinking about the belt made me so horny, and I was bored on your bed, so I thought I'd jack it a bit, then I found the belt and one thing led to another and…” She gestured to her crotch, and the wonderful nightmare locked around it. “So, uh…W-Where did you f-find the key…” Hilda finally asked.. Had it just been somewhere she’d hadn’t looked? Marianne frowned, looking between her partner and the key.

“Well, after what happened with the march, it felt terrifying to think about the concept of using the belt and then losing the key, so I decided to carry it with me whenever I went out. I guess it was still in my pocket when I left.” Marianne told her, somewhat wistfully. A little smirk emerged on her features. “Do you want the key, Hilda?” Hilda crossed her arms, staring hard-eyed back at Marianne. “Were you so desperate for me to lock you up? Did you need it so bad, that you had to  _ do it for me? _ ” The tone of her voice was intoxicating; Hilda could feel herself getting wetter just hearing it. When had she become so hot like that? Besides looking hot as all hell, of course.

“Would you actually give it to me if I asked?” She retorted, closing her legs as she did so. It was probably pointless, since she’d gotten wet enough during her misadventure that it was just  _ very clear _ how horny she was right now. And that was going to affect Marianne’s decision, no doubt. Marianne didn’t reply right away, moving closer again. Hilda felt the strange urge to inch away, but resisted it. Marianne felt really different, the same feelings she’d gotten when she’d turned the tables on her the last time they’d had sex. An almost… beastly aura from her. Was this part of how her Crest affected her?

  
“My dear, dear Hilda.” Marianne murmured, kneeling down on the bed in front of Hilda. Hilda couldn’t do anything, say anything, but stare into her maddining eyes. The look on her lover’s face, the… well,  _ aura _ emanating from her, she almost felt paralaysed. So she simply fell backwards as Marianne clambered on top of her, one hand going to her cheek, the other forming circles on the front of the belt, Hilda’s hips wriggling beneath them. “I was joking when I said I wanted to experience the feeling of controlling someone a few nights ago.” Hilda laughed nervously, enraptured by the need building in Marianne’s eyes. The laughter dispersed when Marianne spoke again. “But I guess you’ve made it clear what you want me to do.” Hilda’s heart stopped for a second. “And I’ll do it, then.” Marianne added.

“M-M-Mari, I-I…” Instinct told her to deny it, to ask Marianne to unlock the belt so they could just bone right here, right now. Because goddess, Hilda felt like a breeze could get her off right now, and the way Marianne was talking wasn’t any less potent. But something stopped her. It could’ve been the memory of seeing Marianne, trapped in her own prison, for nearly a month that held her tongue. Or the brief moments she’d been at Marianne’s mercy, not long ago? Whatever it was, Hilda stared into those maddeningly beautiful eyes, feeling her heart beat like a drum, and then she had her answer. “Marianne, y-you… can decide what comes next.” Marianne’s smile just grew in width, and she lent down to kiss her lightly. Out of the corner of one of her eyes, Hilda saw her palm close, and retreated into her pocket - along with any chance of her getting off today. Breaking the kiss for a moment, Marianne looked down on her, licking her lips ever so slightly. Had she been practicing this, or something, Hilda thought to herself, unable to look away from whatever dark spell it felt like Marianne was casting.

“I’ll be gentle with you, Hilda.” Marianne whispered, stroking her cheek maddingly lightly. “But I can’t promise you’ll always like it.” Hilda felt another thrill dance down her spine, her arms slipping around Marianne’s shoulders. “Actually, I  _ can  _ promise you won’t like it more then sometimes.” Hilda opened her mouth to say something,  _ anything _ , but then Marianne’s palm roughly slammed against the front of the belt, and she could only make a squeak-like moan, before Marianne’s lips roughly clamped at her own. She felt Marianne’s weight shift upon her, her legs straddling one of Hilda’s own, grinding tightly against her. It was too much, all of this, everything in this situation, was too much. 

Hilda shut her eyes, and let her body melt against Marianne. Let her everything melt into the situation she’d put herself into.

Goddess, Hilda thought. Her kiss, her touch, it was almost enough to make her cum right there.

Almost. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! They'll probably be at least one more chapter to this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Next time, we return to Garreg Mach to resolve Hilda and Marianne's relationship.


End file.
